narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DazzlingEmerald/The Last Chapter of the Orange Book
Hello, users of Naruto Fanon Wiki. Today, I would like to present you with my very last piece of work — in the form of a blog — for a good while. If you are at all interested in the drama that goes around on this website, then I suggest you read this blog as quickly as you can, as it will most likely be deleted by User:Shifūha shortly. (For the record, it will most certainly not be the first time she has vandalized my work based off personal interest alone) Many of you who are active users here will be aware of my recent demotion as a genin. Before any more misunderstandings surface, I would you to understand that it isn't the main reason behind my sudden departure. I have chosen to leave because I have reached a level of satisfaction. In fact, the very reason I joined this site was to polish my skills as a writer, and I think I have certainly accomplished that goal. From that standpoint alone, it should also be noted that my desire to be apart of a community such as this has not yet vanquished, and for that reason, I will continue to fulfill my desires elsewhere, most likely Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki. The primary reason I will be leaving is due to the obvious immaturity within the head of the administration staff. To be demoted without so much as an explanation is truly beyond foolish, especially when that person being demoted happens to placing forth more effort than yourself. I cannot place my efforts below such a being any longer; it is incredibly degrading, and I feel as though I am cheating myself. Why work under someone who is not qualified? Why work under someone who herself has considered herself to be the most stubborn being on the planet? I am not the only person who feels this way, as evident through my conversations with some of this site's more premier users. However, I am the only one who has elected to take action, namely because of being singled out myself. I have been dealt excruciating hints of injustice, from being banned due to "writing pornographic material" — despite the fact that I was not the only person who had done it, and the fact that this is the same manga with a technique such as the —from having my role within the Fanon Canon "Rebirth" project lessened forcibly despite the fact that she was the only "operator" to vote for such a thing, and the obvious demotion that was mentioned earlier. Naturally, it is worth considering that when I asked Kay to reimplement the Youtube auto play feature, she mentioned initially that it was not for the betterment of the community, but rather because she herself had grown to despise it for personal reasons. I would like to take this last moment to thank the community for a great run, it is something I will truly cherish. I would also like to apologize to the users who I am in the midst of conducting role-plays with, as I will not be editing on this wiki until I encompass a sudden alteration within my perspective of this site. I've had many role models here, many friends, and many great memories, so once again, thank you all so much for everything. I truly hope you will all remember me for the amount of effort I put forth here. From spending hours on my illustrations of my countless characters, to my passion for writing, and all the way to the endless conversations we had on chat. I really wished to stay here longer and have my name embedded within the hall of fame, but just as Obito was unable to become Hokage, that will forever remain a dream for a person such as myself. Really now, how can you leave the site in the hands of a person who cannot even maintain the same avatar image for more than a few hours? Should not the leader of a role-playing community be able to write decently within the english language? From what Kay has told me, she doesn't even read the articles here, which was why she could never vote for a featured article. Shouldn't the leader be an active member of the wiki in itself? Just how it is unfortunate for the NBA to lose a great asset such as Derrick Rose to injury — something that is beyond his control — it is a shame when any devoted user leaves a community due to injustice. I will leave now you all with a quote, which is quite relevant to this topic: For now, this is goodbye. I am almost positive I will be back in some period of time. The way this wiki is headed is just not worth it and unfortunately, I am unable to provide my services as it has been viewed as nothing short of a hinderance. If my efforts truly were in vain, then I ask of you all to please forgive me. Until we meet again, good riddance. Finally, to answer a question you asked me awhile back, Kay; No, I do not want a "shoutout" on twitch. You have three followers last I checked, all of which are users from this site. So then, go ahead and delete this blog, Kay. It will be your first edit within months. Category:Blog posts